


Ashen Silence

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: :/, Angst, At a price, Deaf Character, Krogan Whump, Krogan gets the redemption arc he deserves, Trauma, Whump, deaf krogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: After a particularly horrid explosion, Krogan is left with a concussion, and a permanent reminder of his failure. The loss of his hearing.
Kudos: 1





	Ashen Silence

The man sat up suddenly, gasping for air to be pulled into his lungs, but breathing was hard- his lungs felt like they were full of cotton. Gagging, the man threw himself into a coughing fit that made his whole body tremble.

When his eyes open again, and they try to focus on anything, although they are quickly widened, as the deep, clear chocolate orbs seem to try to suck in every detail around them, as if they’re finally noticing the world around them for the first time.

He’s in a forest- or what’s left of one, it would seem- the trees are all burnt, splintered husks of what they used to be.

Ash drifts to the ground around him.

The man glanced down at his hands- at himself- he’s covered in ash and soot, his olive skin looking dry and pasty underneath the thick coating of particles.

The strangest thing about his surroundings is that it’s quiet.

Silent like the grave.

The man shakily gets to his feet, his feet making no noise, even if he’s clumsy and heavy footed- a child who was unsure of his own footings.

He glanced around quietly, straining to hear something- anything- but, there’s nothing.

He takes a few steps into the unknown- the haze of ash and smoke, and then immediately froze.

A shape- a familiar one- looms out of the smoke, lying on her stomach.

The man limped over to the dragon, eyes wild with panic.

“Basil!” his voice is soundless, but he doesn’t care, as he’s too worried about his dragon to care now.

The man skids to a stop in front of the dragon’s head, his eyes wild.

Warmth drools down his head from his ears, and he ran a hand along the left side of his head, smearing the fluid across his face.

The man’s hand shook, as he pulled it up to his face.

Blood.

His ears were bleeding.

The man’s focus moved from his hand, to his dragon. He patted her nose horn, watching as her eyes slowly opened to focus on him.

“There’s my girl,” he cooed- at least he hoped he did- he couldn’t tell-  _ why can’t I hear anything?! _

He shook the thought off, and helped the Singetail to her feet, slowly looking out into the smoke.

Shadows crawl through them.

Human shadows.

He blinked over at Basil, frowning deeply.

The Shadows crawl closer, and the man is suddenly bathed in violet light.

He blinked at the figures that stood before him, and he stepped away slightly, although Basil opened her own mouth, getting angry with the two.

The young man brandishes a sword at him, and Krogan shakes his head.

He’s yelling, but he can’t hear what he is yelling- it's all drowned in the nothingness that is his head.

“I can’t hear you!” he cried, and the young man froze into a statue, eyes wide.

He seemed to eye him for a moment- at the man’s filthy, ash covered and bloody self- when his eyes locked with his, a deep, unruly horror swirling in their depths. 

The young man mouths something to him, making him shake his head.

There was nothing.

Just silence.

The boy steps closer, allowing his face to come into focus.

Hiccup. It was Hiccup.

Haddock raised his hands towards him, in a ‘calm down’ gesture, although the man- Krogan-  _ that’s my name, isn’t it? _ \- sees it as a more calming gesture. 

Hiccup wants him to stay calm.

Krogan cocked his head to the side.

‘ _ Yeah, I can do that, _ ’ he affirmed internally, his eyes fluttering up and down Hiccup’s frame, checking for any weapons. The young man’s sword is put away, for the time being, and so Krogan settled down enough for him to get close.

Hiccup does so, placing a hand against Krogan’s cheek with a concerned, slightly pained look on his face.

The touch is soothing. Basil’s presence grows calmer now, but she is still wary.

Krogan leaned his head into Hiccup’s touch, closing his eyes completely. He can’t help the small noise that tumbled from his throat. The only person he can remember touching him like this… was his mom.

Tears begin to dig tracks into the ash staining his face, his breath shivering weakly with a gentle sob.

Krogan opened his eyes again, focusing his attention on Hiccup, who’s frozen there, staring at him with an unreadable expression- his eyes still hold that pained, sad expression.

Krogan looked away from him, saying nothing.

What could he say to Hiccup?


End file.
